Friends With Benefits
by Constant-Dr3am3r
Summary: Shikamaru is feeling down.  Who else but Ino to raise his spirits?


**AN/ I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>There he was, once again sitting there alone, staring blankly at the clouds. I knew that with his Jounin responsibilities he had a lot on his hand, responsibilities that I didn't have and didn't quite comprehend, but I hated seeing him like this. I sighed, drawing in a deep breath and rolling my shoulders before marching over to him and sitting beside him. He glanced over at me, brown eyes bored, and then returned to the clouds, ignoring me.<p>

I sat there a few more seconds, waitin for him to acknowledge me again. He didn't.

"Come on Shika, what's wrong?" He closed his eyes, a frown forming.

"I don't know." I paused at that, surprised to find the genius that is Shikamaru admit to not knowing something. It had never happened before, at least that I knew of. I leaned over him, my nose nearly touching his. He opened his eyes, his gaze boring into mine. "I guess I'm lonely."

"What about Chouji and Temari?" He groaned, sitting up and forcing me to fall back as he laid his head in his hands.

"Chouji's busy being a Chuunin. And Temari... I don't think it's gonna work with the distance now that the war is over." I blinked, finding his sadness tangible.

"What about me?" He looked up at me speculatively. "I mean, I'm here. In fact" I stood, my mind working in overload, and grabbed his hand, dragging him up and over to my house, ignoring his protests. He eventually gave up, muttering about how troublesome I was being and making me grin. I hadn't been called troublesome in a while and I missed it. Once we reached my place I shoved him in and slammed the door, glancing around to make sure the place was empty.

"Alright Ino, what's this about?" I focused on him after making sure that we were the only ones there.

"Take off your shirt." He scowled, a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me?" I sighed, shoving him up the stair and to my room.

"Take your shirt off and lay face down on the bed. You need a message." I winked at him and he grinned, pleased with the idea, pulling his shirt off and falling to the bed with a sigh. Grinning myself I cracked my knuckled before straddling where his legs met his butt and began to knead. He sighed in contentment, making occasional groans as I worked up and down his spine.

It had been a while since I had done this for him, a while since I'd spent any amount of time with him, and the tense muscles I was stroking took me off guard. I smirked, proud of being a friend and teammate with such an exemplary Shinobi. And also finding myself enjoyinf touching him a lot more than I should as his friend. I stopped after working all the knots out, leaving him calm and stress free before sliding off and laying back on the bed beside him. He stretched, rolling to face me, a small smile gracing his features.

"Thanks Ino, I needed that." I beamed back at him.

"Anytime, I'm glad to be of service." We lay there in companionable silence, the only sounds our breathing. Except I found myself completely restless and very turned on. I squirmed, trying to ignor the feeling but just drawing his attention, his gaze questioning. If it were anyone else besides Shikamaru I could lie about what was wrong. Of course, if it was anyone besides Shikamaru I'd just jump their bones then and there. But this was Shikamaru, so i tried to pretend I didn't notice him. He didn't buy it. "Ino?"

I blushed, cursing myself as I forced a smile. "Sorry." His frown deepened and I looked away, ashamed. His hand reached out and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I slumped in defeat, meeting his searching gaze.

"I don't want a relationship." I blanched, horrified by his conclusion.

"Niether do I." He blinked. "I'm just very horny." I ammended. He blinked again and then began laughing, a deep laughter I hadn't heard frm him in a long time.

"Join the club." I tilted my head, a grin forming.

"Really?" He nodded, still chuckling lightly. "Want to have sex then?"

"Absolutely." I inwardly cheered, sitting up and pulling my top off. He rose to join me, pulling me in for a kiss. It wasn't smoldering and romantic, or passionate and possesive, or even soft and tender. Rather, it was warm and friendly, a fun sort of kiss that held no promises other than a good time. I stroked his chest, marveling at the way his muscles contracted at my touch, as he unhooked my bra, releasing my breasts and paying expert attention to them. I moaned and he moved from my mouth to work down my collar bone and lower.

I sighed, reaching down and unfatening his pants, freeing his erection and stroking it lightly. He gasped, throwing his head back as I worked on him, hands expertly bringing him pleasure. It seemed he gave up on kissing, instead his fingeres deftly entering me, my hips bucking on their own accord. I shoved him on his back, straddling him again and lowering myself onto him.

We both moaned and began to work at a nice easy rythem, not in a hurry, but not being slow about it. His hands reached up to cup my breasts and my breath hitched, the sensation driving me over the edge. He flipped our positions then, thrusting harder and faster till hecollapsed on me, joining me in his orgasm. We lay there, inertwined and happy, my hand stroking his hair lightly as he nuzzled me.

"Like I said Shika, anytime." He chucked, looking down at me.

"I'll probably take you up on that."


End file.
